maryversefandomcom-20200214-history
Teen Mom
Teen Mom is an episode from the novel series, Double Trouble. This episode was described as a "Very Special Episode". Synopsis The test proves it - Jenny's pregnant with Paul's baby. Should she have the baby? Should she give it up for an adoption? She's against abortion, so it's out of the question. Everyone's got an opinion, but nobody got an answer for this. Yet, Jenny's decision may change her life forever. Plot At their home, the Healy twins are getting ready for school when Jenny runs to the bathroom to be sick. Megan brings some junk food upstairs for Jenny and says that she should eat, but Jenny insists that she isn't hungry. Megan asks if she was sick again and suggests that Jenny go see a doctor, but Jenny insists that she's fine, but nervous about being away from home. Megan reminds her that they did it before and it was fun. At night, at home, Jenny is crying. Megan asks if Jenny's okay, and turns on the light, asking what's wrong? Jenny says that everything is fine; Megan wants to help and tries making a joke, but Jenny won't talk. Megan turns out the light; Jenny starts to talk in the dark, telling Megan that she can't tell anyone, especially not their parents; Megan promises, and Jenny tells her that she thinks she's pregnant, as she has all the symptoms. Megan asks if she and Paul used anything when they had sex, and Jenny tells her that they did use a condom, but reminds Megan that condoms have a failure rate of 12% and she has been on birth-control pills since dating Paul, but like condoms, birth-control pills also have a failure rate of 1%. Megan tells her that she doesn't understand what her sister said but she tells that she has to go to a doctor, but Jenny is scared that a doctor would tell their parents, so she suggests that she do a home pregnancy test. Then, the twins go to the drug store and buy a pregnancy test. Back at home, in the bathroom, Megan asks Jenny what she's going to tell their parents if she is pregnant, and Jenny says "I don't know." Megan asks her what will happen if she is pregnant, and Jenny tells her she just doesn't know because pregnancy forces people to make decisions, but she considers keeping the baby. Megan is surprised, and tells her why would she raise the baby, while being in high school. Megan's phone alarm goes off and Jenny checks the pregnancy test; it's negative. She and Megan hug and the two made a promise to be careful when it comes to sex; both of them laugh and hug. At school, in the hallway, Megan asks Jenny as she started her period yet, Jenny replies that she hasn't had it. Megan comments that this is the second period that she's missed, but Jenny is sure that it will start soon, even though her menstrual cycle is still irregular. When Jenny still isn't sure, she takes another pregnancy test, this one says: Positive, which upsets Jenny. She comes out of the bathroom and wakes up Megan. She tells her that the test is positive and she is pregnant. Megan has a stunned look on her face. After her talk with Stacie, Megan realizes that while she thinks Jenny is crazy, raising a baby at 16, this is Jenny's decision, not hers. As Jenny leaves the clinic and walks to Paul's location, Megan catches up to her. She tells Jenny that she still thinks that she's crazy about raising the baby, but she is her sister and she has to stand by her during her pregnancy. Jenny thanks her sister and hugs her. She tells Megan that she's seven weeks along. Together, hand in hand, they decide to walk to Maxi Burger to have lunch. Jenny asks if she has what it takes to be a mother, Megan replies that she does and that she has been a great mother to her. Notes *This episode focused entirely on teen pregnancy to send a message to teen readers about the consequences about sex and teenage pregnancies. *Jenny becomes pregnant with Paul's unborn child and suffers a miscarriage at the end of the episode. *This also marks the one year anniversary of Paul and Jenny's first kiss. *Paul was shocked to learn that Jenny was pregnant with his child, but came around by telling her that he's taking responsibility for their child and that they'll raise the baby together. *Jenny loses the baby at twelve weeks. *Since Jenny found out she was pregnant, only a few people had known about her pregnancy. Megan, Paul, Stacie, and Laurie.